


His Happiness Lies Within You

by byeongaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongaris/pseuds/byeongaris
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t exactly know when he fell so hard for the tall Taiwanese boy.Or as Woojin says “Gosh you’re so whipped.”But he doesn’t care as long as his Guanlin is happy. It’s okay if Lin doesn’t know.Jihoon thinks.“Maybe it’s better this way.”





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon doesn’t exactly know when he fell for Guanlin.

Was it when the younger first held his hands when they managed to sneak out at 3am the day before the last stage of Produce 101, just to get ramyun? Or was it the time he had embraced Jihoon into the most gentle hug, when the shorter had gotten too overwhelmed by the attention he was getting? He didn’t let go until his breathing had finally steadied and his sobbing had stopped,

Jihoon remembers with a smile.

Or was it the time when Guanlin’s rank had dropped and Jihoon was so worried but the boy had came up to him with his gummy smile and told him, “Hyung, I am working hard, don’t worry too much. If I make it, which I assure you I will, you will have to give me a kiss on the cheek.”

Jihoon still remembers how his heart skipped a beat back then.

Currently, he is sat on the sofa with a certain sixteen year old sound asleep on his lap. Did they fall asleep watching the movie yesterday? His legs are numb but he decides that even if the world starts crumbling down, he would make sure that Guanlin’s sleep doesn’t get disrupted.

Of course God had other plans.

Within minutes, a certain Woojin bursts through the door “yodelling”. Jihoon plans to murder whoever showed him that viral video.

Jihoon tries to shush Woojin but the latter decides to sing louder than before. Jihoon watches as Guanlin flinches and slowly opens his eyelids and adjusts to the lighting. He finally realises whom he is lying on but decides to stay in his current position, not that Jihoon minds.

He greets Jihoon with the brightest smile. Jihoon thinks he has the most beautiful dimples in existence. How can someone look so ethereal when they’ve literally just woken up?

He would’ve kissed the younger right then and there if he had the confidence. 

“I must’ve fallen asleep yesterday! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Guanlin pouts.

Don’t do that. Jihoon thinks. My heart hurts.

“I fell asleep before you did.” Jihoon’s lips curve into a soft smile.

“Was the movie that boring?” Woojin asks.

Was it? Jihoon wonders.

What movie were they watching again? He doesn’t remember. 

Could he even focus on the movie when Guanlin was lying on his lap and playing with Jihoon’s small fingers? The answer is no.

He really can’t focus. No. Jihoon decides that he can’t focus on other things when Guanlin is around.

Like right now, Guanlin is snuggling closer to him, and his mind has gone blank, and he has no clue about what Woojin is blabbering about.

But Jihoon doesn’t mind because he’s in love.

He doesn’t mind if Guanlin doesn’t know. As long as he has the boy smiling, Jihoon doesn’t care.

Jihoon wonders what would happen if he had taken action. Maybe things would’ve been different.

Maybe, he would confidently wake up the younger with a kiss every day. Maybe they would sneak out for ramyun at 3am as “dates”. And maybe he would be able to tell the boy how much he loves him without being embarrassed.

But Jihoon knows he can’t ever do that. Because it’s Guanlin. And if things don’t go the way he wants them to, he can’t risk the chance of losing him. 

Other people might call him dumb but Jihoon decides, he isn’t losing Guanlin for love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon's hands feel cold.

Jihoon doesn't know how long he's been staring at Guanlin, who is currently busy with finishing his ramyun which his precious Minhyun hyung made for him.

Has Guanlin always been so beautiful? Jihoon decides that Guanlin gets a little more attractive every single day.

His eyes finally meet with Guanlin's who has finally finished his cup of ramyun, and is staring at Jihoon, as he shows off his dimples to the older. His face is covered in sauce and Jihoon wonders how the boy would react if he reached out to help him remove it.

He hears a laughter coming towards them, and Jihoon doesn't have to turn around to know that it's Jaehwan.  
"Did you feed the ramyun to your face?" he asks.

Guanlin lets out a soft chuckle and takes a tissue, in an attempt to remove it but fails.

"There's still a little around the corner of your lips." Jinyoung informs the youngest, which is replied with a groan.

If Jihoon was a confident guy, he probably would've taken the tissue from Guanlin and removed it for him, and perhaps, give him a little kiss and use "There was some on your lips and the tissue wouldn't get it off" as an excuse for it. 

Jihoon tells Guanlin to go wash his face, to which the other poutily agrees.

He comes back a few minutes later and sits beside Jihoon and rests his head on his shoulder. It looks a little uncomfortable, considering how much taller Guanlin is than Jihoon but the former seems relaxed. He hugs Jihoon with one hand and rests the other on Jihoon's leg. He shifts closer, and the older can feel the boy's soft breath against his neck.

This was nothing unusual for them. Guanlin liked skinship, Jihoon was well aware of it. Jihoon wasn't necessarily a fan of skinships but as Woojin says "It's okay as long as it's Guanlin."

Jihoon's hands feel cold. Can he reach out and interwine Guanlin's hand with his?

He wishes he could. He really is the dumbest isn't he?

As if Guanlin knew exactly what was on his mind, he reaches out for Jihoon's small hands and interwines them with his slender ones. 

Jihoon feels his cheeks heating up.

Jihoon knows he's in love and maybe there is a chance, but he isn't risking anything for a "maybe".

Jihoon realises he's been staring at other's hands and finally looks at Guanlin. The boy smiles softly and snuggles closer to him, embracing him gently.

It's nothing new but Jihoon wonders why his heart flutters every time. 

Jihoon looks down at the younger's lips which are a little swollen from all the ramyun he had earlier, and Jihoon wishes he could kiss it better.

But Jihoon can't. Because it's Guanlin.

Jihoon decides not to notice the slight hopefulness in Guanlin's eyes when he catches him staring at his lips.

Because love is about taking risks. And Jihoon decides he wouldn't ever risk Guanlin for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing after two whole years and i realised how much i missed writing. i'll try to improve, i promise.
> 
> thank you for all the nice comments, you guys are so supportive, i love you guys so much❤️❤️❤️
> 
> please look forward to the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finally gathers the courage to..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> initiate skinship.

It's a Saturday night.

Jihoon is out with the younger members to watch "Infinity War" as an early celebration of his birthday. 

Pretty early one may say, considering it's still almost a month away, but it's their last day off before they start preparing for their comeback again.

He's sitting between Woojin, who has already finished his share of popcorn and is trying to steal Daehwi's and Guanlin, who seems too immersed into the movie to notice the way Jihoon's been staring at him for the past few minutes.

He notices that the younger is a bit teary eyed, biting his lips almost as if he's trying to hold them back.

Jihoon shifts his attention back to the screen and notices that Guanlin's favourite character is facing his death. He thinks that if he focused on the movie for once, he would cry too.

He feels the urge to hold Guanlin's hand, tell him that it's okay to cry but Jihoon isn't one to initiate skinship. He never has been.

But in a situation like this, he thinks that it's necessary. Because seeing Guanlin control his emotions because he's afraid to be judged isn't something Jihoon wants. So he does what his conscience tells him to do.

Jihoon slowly reaches out his right hand and rests it on top of Guanlin's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

That seems to be all it takes before tears start to stream down his face.

Jihoon's grip gets a little tighter and the younger interwines their fingers.

He wonders how Guanlin is always able to initiate skinship so smoothly even in situations like this.

In the future, maybe, if he gathers the courage to confess to Guanlin, he'll be able to initiate further skinships without thinking too much about it.

But that's probably not gonna happen.

Because Jihoon's a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry to keep you guys waiting!! here's a short update as an apology ❤️ i am a little busy preparing for my exams these days, it begins in 2 days and ends on the 15th of may. unfortunately, i wont be able to update till then but look forward to frequent updates once my vacation starts❤️❤️❤️ thank you for the support, i love you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon fucked up

Jihoon admits that he probably isn't the smartest person around. He knows that he isn't quick at catching things at times..

But right now, he feels like the dumbest person around.

The boys were asked to choose the member they would like to be paired up with. If he were to answer this question a few hours ago, Jihoon would still undoubtedly pick Guanlin for obvious reasons.

But today was a little different than most days.

Of course Jihoon had picked Guanlin initially. He'd secretly hoped that the younger had picked him too, considering how much affection he shows towards him than with the rest of the members.

It seemed a bit different today though.

Guanlin was busy trying to pursue the other older members. Almost as if he was anware of his existance.

He was disappointed, to say the least.

Guanlin had actually chosen someone else? What was he even expecting? The moments he shares with the younger is nothing but platonic.

Jihoon gets a little teary eyed but he knows better.

He decides not to make a fool out of himself and switch his choice to Jinyoung.

The former has been around Jihoon the whole day, and he's almost sure that Jinyoung's picked him.

_

Right now, he's standing here dumbfounded as Guanlin calls out his name.

He really chose Jihoon.

Jihoon can't help but smile.

How could Jihoon even doubt him? Guanlin has always made sure to let him know that he's his favourite.

How could he do this to Guanlin?

As Jihoon takes a step closer to Guanlin, he feels his heart getting heavy.

He stands beside the taller and reluctantly opens his necklace. God, how he wishes the picture would change.

Jihoon promises he doesn't hate Jinyoung. In fact, the younger is one of his closest friends in the group. He just has deeper feelings for Guanlin, and he doesn't wanna see the boy getting hurt.

He looks at Guanlin, in hopes that the boy will look into his eyes and understand how sorry he is.

Guanlin doesn't.

Jihoon sees the hurt in his eyes which is hid in a second as the boy laughs it off.

Jihoon thinks he's really fucked up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! my exams have finally ended! so do look forward do quite a few updates!! this is just a short update, as an apology for not updating in soooo long. also, if you guys would like, please check out my panwink au on twitter, @BYEONGARLS (yes with an L) i hope you guys liked this chapter. please leave a comment bc i love reading them uwu

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!! this is my first time writing on here and also my first time writing about panwink! i hope you guys like this but if you didn’t, please let me know, so that i can improve myself☁️
> 
> please look forward to more panwink fics and fics about other groups too❤️


End file.
